hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ErnieBert
Howdey do Ken! Hey dude! It's been a while sicen the last time i we talked. Hope everything is going well with you. It was so fun at Disney World. Me and my sister's family really enjoy it. I haven't been working on here only because my parent's computer has been having trouble with my picture flolder. Everytime i go to it it goes to safe mode. So my brother-in-law gave me a video card for the computer but found out it was the wrong kind. So i figured i can still work on the pics and everything but won't be able to do it as much. But till i can get it all solved i'll be working on more Hanna Barbera stuff. Talk to you later Ken. Peace out! -- Kyle (talk) 07:16, 25 September 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Kyle! I was just thinking about you today! Thanks for the note, and I'll send you an e-mail soon! -- Ken (talk) 02:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey Ken! Hey dude! Sorry i haven't been around but i've been having trouble with the computer. I have to get a video card for the computer and all. So it might take some time to get some pics up and other stuff i have. But till then i just thought i would stop by and let you know how things are going. Next week at the end of the month me and my sister and her family are going to Walt Disney World. This'll be our first time to go. I've always dreamed of going there and never thought i would. I'm excited and can't wait. I've been looking around and this place is starting to look great. I can't wait to get more stuff. I know i have lots of pics i can't wait post them up. Talk to you later. Peace out! -- Kyle (talk) 10:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Kyle! I've been wondering what you've been up to. I sure wish I was going with you! Have fun! And someday you'll have to come to Disneyland! -- Ken (talk) 05:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I hope to also Ken. -- Kyle (talk) 08:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Covers Hi, Ken! Again, sorry for the looooong delay. 2009 is turning out to be much busier than I anticipated! Anyway, I apologize for not adding more covers. I actually thought I was waiting for you on that! Anyway, I uploaded a bunch from that one site; you'll see them when you click the "Recent Pictures" tab on the main page. Hope that helps get you going again, and feel free to ask if you have any questions! Thanks for your continued help! -- TomH 18:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Ken. Your always a big help. Talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 12:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Wiki logo Hey, Ken! That's awesome that MuppetDanny made a logo. It sounds exactly like the type of logo I wanted in the first place. What do we need to do to get it up there? Is that something you can do, or do you need me to add it? -- TomH 23:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Tom! Well, I don't know how logos work, so I would run it by Danny to make sure it's going to work right. I think Scott might want to take a look at it, too. He did the Kermit eye, and he's good at stuff like that. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 05:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Ken You might see in recent changes that I set the skin to monaco-sapphire. The wiki looks the same so hopefully that's ok, and if/when you guys want you can customize it further. I think it'll help fix Kyle's image button problems to have a skin set -- we'll see! -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi! I was hoping you'd come over here eventually. I'm keeping Monobook because I can work on it faster, but whatever you can do with the skin to help everybody is fine with me! -- Ken (talk) 03:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) VHS Years Got all the years on there for ya. The videos are up in the attic right now so i just looked them up online and found the last two but they had a different covers. So i'll get them when i go up into the attic. Don't worry. It's no big deal. So i don't want you have worry about that. Talk to you later. Peace out! -- Kyle (talk) 07:10, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Whoops! Sorry Ken. I ment to say i need the add an image button. Not the no image box. Sorry for that Ken. Just like the one you and i have one on our user page. I would like to put up a HB picture. That's all i wanted. Thanks again. -- Kyle (talk) 10:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh. That's probably something Tom has to do since he's an admin. I don't know how to do that. Leave him a message, or maybe you can leave Wendy a message on Muppet, since she knows how to do that, and she might be able to get back to you faster. -- Ken (talk) 03:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I've posted something for Tom but he's still hasn't responed yet. I'll talk to Wendy. Hope she can help out. Thanks Ken. Talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 02:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Ken! Hey dude! I'm ready and rearin' to go. I've got you a list of my vhs of Hanna Barbera. * The Flintstones (First Couple of Episodes) 1991 * The Flintstones (Babe of Bedrock)1995 * The Flintstones (A Page Right Out Of History)1991 * The Flintstones Comedy Show (Rocky’s Raiders)1987 * The Flintstones (Stone-age Adventures)2000 * The Flintstones (I Yabba Dabba Doo!)1998 * The Flintstones (Wacky Inventions)1995 * The Flintstones (Hooray For Hollyrock!)1998 * The Jetsons (Microchip Chump)1990 * The Jetsons (Elroy’s Mob)1990 * A Jetsons Christmas Carol 1989 * Jelly Time At Jellystone 1993 * Yogi Bear’s All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper 1995 * Yogi’s First Christmas 1989 * A Christmas Story 1989 * Scooby Doo (Foul Play In Funland)1996 * Scooby Doo (That Snow Ghost)1999 * Scooby Doo (A Gaggle of Galloping Ghost)1996 * Scooby Doo (The Haunted House Hang Up)1999 * Scooby Doo Blockbuster For Kids (Scooby Doo Cartoons)1996 * Scooby Doo (The Headless Horseman of Halloween)1996 * Scooby Doo (Which Witch is Which)1996 * Scooby Doo (And the Mummy Too)1996 * Scooby Doo (A Halloween Hassle At Dracula’s Castle)1996 * Scooby Doo (Mystery Mask Mix-Up)1999 * Powerpuff Girls (Monkey See, Doggie Doo)2000 * Powerpuff Girls (Dream Scheme)2000 * Powerpuff Girls (Meet the Beat-Alls 2001 * Powerpuff Girls (Bubblevicious)2000 * Dexter’s Lab. (Greatest Adventure)2001 * Josie & the Pussycats (The Melody Memory Mix-Up)2001 * Josie & the Pussycats (Chile Today, Hot Tamale)2001 * Casper & the Angles (The Boo Zoo)1995 * Casper Saves Halloween (90 Minutes of Spooky Fun)2001 * Yo Yogi! In 3-D (Don’t have the 3-D glasses) (Stinks!)1991 * Tom & Jerry the Movie 1993 * Cartoon Crack-Ups (7- Favorite Hanna-Barbera Cartoons)2001 * Black Beauty * Daniel Boone Here are my VHS stuff. Some of these don't have most of the covers to them but i can still get them up and ready for scanning the covers. But i wanted to let you know. Like i also said i have pretty much any of the DVDs that have come out expect for most of them. But here you go and welcome. Talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 10:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Hi, Ken! You've been doing fantastic work here. I'm trying to add in some stuff quickly myself. We'll talk more soon! -- TomH 02:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I like reading what you've written about the characters and their TV shows so far. It helps me put the records into a better context of what was going on at the time. I've invited some of my Muppet Wiki friends to come on over. I hope we can get more cartoon scholars to help out, too! -- Ken (talk) 04:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Re: No image OK, no problem. It's up and ready to go. I'm going to try to add some images to the page anyway. Thanks again for all your help! (And see my comments below in the next thread for other responses.) -- TomH 02:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :P.S. If you look at "Recent changes," you'll see I uploaded a whole slew of those album covers. But I don't know what order to put them in, so hopefully you can fill in the missing info for us. Looking forward to more stuff from ya! -- TomH 02:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello again Hey, Ken! Sorry for the delay in response - it's been kind of a nutty week. Yeah, I know Danny from his TP days. Muppet Wiki is a great resource. It's nice to have one of the "pros" over here. :) I would love to have a complete list of the H-B records on the wiki. That's exactly why we need a wiki - because info like this is kind of scattered about on the web, but I want to collect it in one place. I also hope to work on fixing up the Looney Tunes wiki for the same reason. Are the albums you're talking about full LPs, or they storybook-and-record? If both exist, we should list them all. We should also list any compilation CDs that were released, even if they're not under the H-B Records label. (I'm thinking of Rhino's H-B SFX, Flinstones and Scooby-Doo CDs, specifically.) What you did for Wally Gator is great. I know it's only two sentences, but every little bit helps. And while it's nice we can grab whatever we want from Wikipedia, this is gonna be a boring wiki if all we do is copy and paste, y'know? :) Thanks again for the help. I can't wait to see what you add next! Take care! -- TomH 20:08, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I want to list them all, too. I was just starting at the beginning. There's stuff on Golden, Colpix, HBR, Peter Pan, and Columbia, and a few LP's here and there on other labels for various soundtracks. It looks like the book and record sets were mostly on Peter Pan (both LP's and 45's). The CD's are going to be another huge area, but they should be easier to document because they're newer. I want to find everything: records, cassettes, CD's, 8-tracks, and I'm even hoping for some reel-to-reels! :I mentioned Wally Gator to you because somebody wrote a bad word on the page, and I couldn't erase the page, so I rewrote it. I don't know if you want to ban that person. It was an anonymous IP address. :Hey, I found your name on some other websites, and we should talk sometime! It sounds like we have a lot in common! Well, I hope to talk to you soon! -- Ken (talk) 05:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! What other websites? Feel free to talk away! :) -- TomH 04:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::I just saw your LiveJournal and other sites like that, and I see that you're a writer and puppeteer, and we seem to like a lot of the same things. Maybe we can trade e-mails and talk about creative stuff. -- Ken (talk) 04:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ack! Sorry, dude. I'm way behind on updates again. Hopefully I'll do better this week. Hey, have you seen this site? http://childrensrecordsandmore.blogspot.com/2007_07_01_archive.html It's got a TON of MP3s of old Hanna-Barbera albums (along with a bunch of other stuff). Plus he's got scans of the albums too, which we can grab for the wiki. I don't know anything about the guy running the site, but it seems like he's been around for a while so I think he's legit. Let me know what you think of all that! And, yeah, we should e-mail outside of the wiki. Is there a way for us to share our e-mail addresses with each other without the whole world seeing? -- TomH 01:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I sent you an e-mail through the wiki a few days ago, so let me know if you didn't get it. I'll write some more in a minute. I'm working on some Easter music, and doing some stuff on Muppet Wiki. -- Ken (talk) 04:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, welcome to Hanna-Barbera Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aleal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TomH (talk) 01:42, 20 March 2009 :And now a message from non-robot Tom. :) Hi, Ken! I saw you asked Andrew who's in charge - I guess technically that would be me. It sounds great that you'll be adding a bunch of info about the records - I hardly know anything about that! Anyway, thanks for your help, and let me know if you need anything. Take care! -- TomH 17:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Re: New Albums on Discography Page Hi, Ken. Happy to upload the albums. I've had those since my childhood. Glad to put them to some use. --Wrk3 20:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC)